


Slave to Alternate Self

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: Shattered Glass Whores [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax is tricked by Megatron, and sent into the shattered glass universe, where he is picked up by Optimus Prime, the tyranical, cruel leader of the Autobots, who turns him into a sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-read this and noticed how TERRIBLE it was... So I re-wrote it. Still the same content, just better done I hope.  
> ~Dr Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion Pax is tricked by Megatron(us) and finds himself knocked unconscious, only to wake up in the hands of his future self, in an alternate universe... he is horrified when he realizes what sort of life he is going to be living from now on.

Orion Pax walked distractedly through the maze that was the Iacon Hall of Records,deep in thought over the future of Cybertron. A future that had been fortold by a well-known gladiator by the designation of Megatronus, the gladiator mysteriously appearing at the Hall of Records to request a meeting with the little clerk... He had asked for Orion specifically that cycle, and the young mech could well remember the horrors that had been told to him during their brief time together. In simple words, the little data clerk himself, Orion Pax, would be the destruction of Cybertron... If he could, he had to stop it before it was too late... Stop _himself_.

 _What if it's too late? How would I be able to stop myself from causing so much destruction and pain?_ Orion wondered absently to himself as he left the Hall and made his way towards the meeting place Megatronous had appointed them.

Venting softly as he trod along, spark heavy, Orion wondered if there was even any way to escape this fate. A way to keep him from committing the terrible acts that Megatronous had revealed he would do should he stay here. According to Megatronus, there was a way to stop it, but that meant that Orion would have to leave Cybertron...

Orion grimaced at the thought that rose up unbidden. He had never even entertained the thought of leaving Cybertron in the past, and the very idea of it now still didn't sit too well with him.

"Pax." The strong, authoritative voice caused the little mech to freeze and turn wide, blue optics up at the silver gladiator that had appeared, hooded and cloaked in the shadows, before quickly making his way over. "Megatronous." The smaller mech answered softly.

A klik passed between them where neither said a word, red optics regarding the blue before the taloned digits gestured for the Iaconian to follow him further into the alley.

Silence fell as the two moved out of hearing of any nosey mechs or femmes and Orion vented softly in relief once they were away from the main streets. Though the librarian wasn't sure where he was being taken, he trustingly followed the silver mech that had set a course towards the red-light districts.

Orion wished he could ask where Megatronus was taking him, but he was too frightened to do so. The gladiator had never once acted aggressively towards him, but he was still wary. Megatronus had spent most of his life in the mines and Pits of Kaon. Any sane mech would be nervous around him.

"Megatronous, how are we-" Orion couldn't finish his question when something hit him hard on the back of the helm, causing instant stasis lock, optics flickering out before he made contact with the ground.

*********

Orion onlined sluggishly with a soft moan, lying still in the warmth that he had awoken in, shifting after a few moments. He was warm. Comfortable. Lying in his berth? He must be, since the ground beneath his backstrut was soft, it had to be his berth.

It came back to him suddenly and without warning, how he had been making his way to meet Megatronus, the short walk through the alley ways, and the sudden blow to the helm.

Optics shot open as Orion jerked upright, a groan of regret making itself known when a wave of dizziness washed over him, his helm making it's displeasure known with an angry throbbing, the young mech placing a servo to his helm and blinking several times.

Orion waited for the dizziness to pass before he attempted to push himself out of the berth, letting out a cry of surprise when something around his intake jerked him back into his previous sitting position. Digits shot up to feel, azure optics whitening in fear when inquiring servos closed over a steel ring and a chain.

A blue helm jerked around to look behind him, optics following the length of chain to where it attached to the wall, too thick to break and firmly bolted to keep him in place. A collar? He was a captive, but where? Who? Had Megatronus ordered for him to be brought here?

"Megatronous?" Orion attempted to call, his voice coming out in a frightened squeak, blue gaze falling onto a darkened corner, the corner where the least amount of dim lighting reached, at the sound of something  _big_ shifting. Fear threatened to constrict the little mech's spark when he was able to make out the massive form of a mech reclining within the darkness, red optics staring out to watch the captive mech in interest. Megatronous had red optics... But Orion was very sure that that wasn't the gladiator.

"Do not speak the name of Megatronous _here_ , little mech." A deep, cold tone hummed darkly from the mech residing in the darkness, the red gaze narrowing dangerously.

Orion's mouth opened and closed as he attempted to find something to say in response, his attempted apology fading from his lips when the sound of hydraulics hissed, the dark shape shifting upwards as the mech stood.

Fear caused Orion's energon to run cold within his lines as a massive mech stepped out of the shadows into the dim lighting, azure optics whitening as he got a good look at the black and purple mech that slowly stepped into view... The frame was different, if only slightly, but the faceplates were _his own_!

"Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" Orion questioned desperately in a fearful tone, gaze never leaving the strange mech that stood tall and straight within the dimness of the room, the shadows cast across his faceplates giving him a foreboding sense. A sense of danger.

"I am Optronix Prime, leader of the Autobots, and you currently reside upon my berth." The black and purple mech responded, red optics roaming Orion's frame with a hungry light that made the younger mech absently cross his legs, a shudder rattling his armour slightly. The obvious fear brought a smirking leer to Optronix's faceplates as a dark laugh filled the room between them.

Orion swallowed hard as he attempted to speak, to say something... _Anything_. "W-What's an A-Autobot? Aren't Pr-primes supposed to b-be... Good?" He questioned, attempting to take in what he was being told, but it was all so strange!

The Prime laughed as if he had just heard the most amusing joke. "My, you _are_ naive, aren't you? And yet, so beautiful." Optronix smirked as he climbed halfway into the berth, which creaked softly under his weight, Orion only able to stare at him with wide optics and attempt to scoot away. He let out a frightened whimper when his backstrut connected with the wall, emitting a soft _clang_ , chassis rising and falling rapidly with his fearful venting, his futile attempt to escape digging a chuckle from the Optronix.

On all fours now, the black and purple mech was almost over top of Orion, the younger mech trembling as Optronix Prime leaned closer until their faces were only a centimeter apart, olfactory ridges almost brushing. "Allow me enlighten you to things, little mech." Optronix purred darkly. "The Autobots have been at war with the Decepticons for millennial. We attempted to take Cybertron, but the Decepticons destroyed it."

Orion couldn't stop the widening of his optics at this little bit of information, trembling a little more violently. Millennial? War? How long had he been in stasis??

" _Furthermore_ ," Orion looked up into the amber optics again when the other's voice reached his audials, attracting his attention back onto the Prime. "Primes have been the most dangerous enemies Cybertron has had since the beginning of time. If Unicron hadn't stopped the Thirteen when he did, there wouldn't have ever been a Cybertron." Optronix hissed, a flicker of anger passing through his EM field, nearly smothering Orion with it.

Silence passed as Orion fought to keep as still as he possibly could, venting heavily with the closeness of the bigger, dangerous mech. "Now, pretty mech.... Why don't you tell me your designation?" Optronix purred out, moving so that his arms were braced on either side of the younger mech, entrapping Orion between them.

Still reeling with the information so suddenly thrown upon him, Orion struggled to wrap his processor around what exactly Optronix Prime was asking for, lips parting but no sound coming from between them. He never saw the blow before his helm jerked to the side, a cry tearing itself free from Orion's lips, cheekplating stinging as he attempted to hide them with his arms.

A deep growl filled the space between them as the red arms were ripped aside, wrists pinned down, Orion whimpering in fear as he was forced to look upon the larger mech, the Prime's dangerous looking denta bared. "Your _designation_." The black and purple mech snarled.

Trembling violently, Orion mustered up the strength to respond in the face of the terrifying mech. "O-Orion.... Orion Pax." He stammered out, optics whitening when Optronix roared in anger from behind bared denta.

Orion could only watch helplessly, too slow to react, as a servo connected with his helm, another quickly following up the first to bury itself in his abdominal plating. The librarian could only attempt to curl up, keening in fear and pain as those dangerous fists pummelled him, plating denting under each blow. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" The red and blue mech sobbed pleadingly.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the blows no longer rained upon his weak, shaking form. Instead taloned digits curled around Orion's chin in a cruel grip, jerking him forwards so that he was forced to look up into the furious optics of his captor. "Designation, little mech, and truthfully this time... Before I separate your lying helm from your shoulders!" The black and purple mech threatened, free servo becoming a cruel looking blade.

Orion let out another whimper of fear and pain, struggling to understand why his designation had caused his captor to react to violently. "Th-that _is_ my designation!" Blue optics widened as the blade lifted, preparing to strike him. "I swear upon the Primes! Please, that's it! That's the truth!" Orion pleaded desperately, squeezing his optics shut and throwing his arms up to protect himself as he waited for the bigger mech to make good on his threats.

When no blow came, Orion continued, on the verge of tears as he attempted to make the mech understand he wasn't lying. "I-I worked as a data clerk in the H-Hall of Records!" He stammered rapidly in the wake of the Prime's hesitation. "There was no war! A mech told me I would be the destruction of Cybertron but he was going to help me stop it, then I got hit on the helm and woke up here!"

Orion stared up at the thoughtful look on the scarred faceplates. "I-I got hit on the helm and... Please, how long have I been in stasis?" The red and blue mech asked, holding his vents for fear the Prime would attack if he made the slightest movement.

Kliks passed in silence, but to poor Orion it felt like joors before Optronix Prime backed off, lips curving into a cruel smile. "I found you just about a joor ago... You fell right in front of me. I had first presumed you had fallen from a tree, but I think little mech, that you have found yourself into a different time frame."

Confusion must have been clear on Orion's faceplates, for the larger mech continued on. "You are _me_ from the past. Possibly even an alternate past." The black and purple mech explained, though he took great joy in tormenting the younger version of himself. "That will make this so much more entertaining, don't you think?"

Orion opened his mouth to ask what would be so enjoyable when Optronix's lips slammed against his own with such force that the clerk's helm connected with the wall, accompanied by his muffled cry against the bigger mech's lips.

Clear blue optics widened with fear as Optronix locked jaws with him, powerful, dangerously clawed servos gripping Orion's helm with more force than was necessary to hold him in place.

Cold fear took possession of Orion's spark as he gave a helpless whimper when lips were caught and bitten by sharp denta, drawing a gasp from the younger mech. Inadvertently granting Optronix access to his mouth, a large glossa forcing it's way between bleeding lips.

Orion attempted to protest, to plead for the Prime to stop, a servo closing around his intake choking his words off into unintelligible mewls and whimpers of pain and fear.

The crushing force suddenly retreated, allowing Orion to gasp for air, frame trembling so violently his plating rattled. "Plea-" Orion gagged as digits were shoved into his mouth, talons rubbing forcefully against his glossa before pushing insistently towards his intake.

Gagging from the uncomfortable sensation, Orion's optics watered as his servos clawed and scraped at the black wrist, doing nothing more than leave streaks of gray paint to testify of his desperate struggle.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Optronix jerked his servo away, a trail of oral lubricants connecting his digits and the young mech's lips as Orion coughed loudly, a little choking sob working it's way to the surface as he covered his mouth with his servos, trembling.

Optronix Prime let out a harsh laugh at the way the trembling mech attempted to press even further back into the wall behind him, almost like he wanted it to protect him. "It is as I suspected. I may have become quite experienced as my time as a data clerk, sucking off my superiors beneath their desks, but that doesn't mean my "good" side would be as well... Oh! I bet you're a little virgin aft, aren't you?" The Autobot leered at the whimpering mech, leaning closer to Orion as he roughly grabbed a handful of the smaller mech's aft.

Orion let out a little squeak at the lewd groping of the bigger mech, attempting to pull his aft away from the taloned digits, squeaking softly. " _Please_!" The smaller mech begged softly.

Ignoring the pleading tone, Optronix purred darkly as his thumb swiped across the cool panel that sealed away his prize. "Are you an innocent, delicate little virgin, Orion? One that is just begging to be fragged? Pleading for his seals to be taken?" Optronix asked with a smirk.

At Orion's whimper, the black and purple Prime chuckled. "Aw.... No need to be so frightened, pretty mech... I have a spike big enough to break you in after the first few times." Optronix whispered in what would've been a seductive way, if not for the dark edge it carried.

"No! Please, please don't!" Orion sobbed, struggling as his servos were magnetized to the collar constricting his intake, effectively rendering them useless in his struggle for freedom. He let out a cry of utter fear as his collar magnetized to the wall behind him. "Noooo! Please no!" Orion begged as he kicked out desperately, pedes connecting several times with Optronix's chassis, his helpless fear spiking when they barely budged the Prime.

Optronix purred at the sweet whimpers and pleas that poured from those perfect lips, energon weeping sluggishly from where his denta had scored little wounds in the soft protoform, smirking as he climbed over the little clerk and slowly to purposefully straddle that slim waist.

Effectively trapped beneath the heavier weight of the Prime, rendered helpless with his legs pinned beneath Optronix, Orion sobbed openly now. Fear overwhelmed him as he struggled to tear his servos free from where they were magnetized to the collar.

" _Tsk_ " Optronix mockingly chastised Orion, "soon, my pretty little whore, you will be more than willing to spread your legs for me." The black and purple mech hummed, tapping at the frightened mech's interface panel. "I'll keep it simple just this once, but expect to get more... Well, you'll see when the time comes I suppose." The Prime carried on as if conversing with a companion. "Now open up before it rip it off."

Orion was venting hard as he stared down at the servo groping his interface panels from between his trembling thighs. "Please, I-" the mech screamed in pain as talons dug into the seams of his panel, ripping it loose from where it was rooted in protoform. "Too late." The Prime purred in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Nononononono!" Orion sobbed as he felt a warm trickle from between his legs. Energon. It had to be.

"Hm. You're a delicate little thing, aren't you?" Optronix purred in amusement as he pondered the small stream of energon, shaking his helm in false regret. "If I really want to keep you around for a long time, I'll just have to make sure not to break you... _Too much._ " The massive Autobot chuckled softly.

Orion whined fearfully at the statement, bothered by how insensitive the larger mech was, though he was more distracted with attempting to ignore the pain that was slowly fading away. The young mech gasped loudly when two digits delved into the depths of his valve.

Vents hitched as Orion squirmed a little, a whine working it's way from his intake as Optronix worked his talons deeper, scissoring. "Mmmm. So tight." Optronix chuckled as he gave a few experimental thrusts of the digits. "Much to tight to fist you. At least before I break you in."

"F-Fisting?" The shaking mech asked through his discomfort, squirming. "Wh-what's that?" Orion questioned, making the other mech roar with laughter. "You are... Totally oblivious to the kinkier side of things, aren't you? Or just in general?" Optronix Prime leered. "No matter... I'll help you to become quite experienced."

Orion wanted to go into stasis, offline, escape... _Anything_ to get him away from this monster, but he just couldn't rip his optics away from the sight of digits pushing in and out of his valve in slow, deliberate thrusts. Horror filled Orion as his core temperature began to gradually climb, drawing another whine from him as he felt something warm and wet begin to dribble from his valve, his captor humming in approval. "Good mech..." Optronix purred.

Unsure of what was going on, the small red and blue mech squirmed and tried to hold in his cries as those taloned digits stroked along his valve walls, alighting all of the sensors within.

Orion cried out in surprise as a servo fell against his thigh, the blue and red mech shaking as that same servo roughly carressed the sting away, helping Orion to slowly relax against his wishes.

"P-Please don't... Stop..." Orion whispered pleadingly, shutting his optics tightly as the sound of an interface panel sliding aside reached his audios, refusing to look until several moments of silence followed. Carefully peeking open an optic, the young mech let out a startled mewl at the sight of an... _obscenely_ large spike bobbing a few centimeters from his faceplates.

Optronix let out an amused sound at the way the smaller mech stared at his spike in fear. He was definitely 'well endowed', spike lacking in neither length nor thickness, a sight no doubt intimidating to someone who'd never seen a spike before. "Now my little pet," the prime chuckled as that frightened gaze snapped up to meet his own," always, before I begin, will you show me your appreciation. Then, once I have finished entertaining myself with you, you will thank me by licking me clean. Understood?"

Orion stared up at the bigger mech before turning his attention back onto the pressurized length again, optics almost crossed as he stared at the bobbing appendage. It was so, so _big_! And it had _ridges_! It seemed that the very protoform of the girth was straining with how hard it was, twitching each time Orion ex-vented, the warmth of the expelled air washing over the surface. The data clerk let out a little sound of disgust as a bead of pearly-white pre-fluids squeezed out from the throbbing spike.

"Wh-what if I said n-no?" Orion finally choked out, still unable to look away from that.... that _thing_ that was no doubt going to be shoved into his much too small valve.

The prime's lip components curled up into a cruel smirk. "Then I make this as uncomfortable for you as possible." The black and purple mech responded nonchalantly, giving a sharp twist of his digits to make his point clear, Orion yelping when they harshly dug into his seal.

Orion stared at the thick spike, then down to the digits buried between his quivering thighs, trying to think of a way to satisfy the autobot without having to do anything... Unsettling. "I-I want you, P-Prime... I- _Ngh_!" The smaller mech writhed when the taloned digits dug at his seal again to cause a brief, but strong, flare of pain to shoot through him. "You will refer to me as _Master_ , pet." The bigger mech hissed.

Trembling, the blue helm nodded rapidly to portray he understood, a vent of relief leaving him when Optronix stopped pressing against his seal. "I-I want you... master. I-I want you to b-be the one to- _ah_!" Orion whined as the digits began to thrust slowly again, sending little flickers of heat zinging against his nodes. "T-to take my s-seals!" The younger mech finally managed, slumping back with a moan as his own, half-pressurzed spike was slapped, causing it to bob and pressurize a little more.

"Keep going pet." Came the pleased tone, Orion looking up at the prime as he attempted to keep from squirming, letting out a shaky vent, unsure of what else to say. "I-I want... I want you t-to f-frag me. F-Fill me slowly, _hn_!" Orion moaned. " _Please Master_!" The little mech groaned, fear and disgust filling him at the words he was being forced to speak, each one leaving a sour taste on his glossa.

Optronix chuckled in amusment and withdrew his digits, glossa slowly licking them clean of the smaller mech's fluids, enjoying the way the blue optics watched him with reproach. "You're a clever little pet, aren't you?" He asked the mech beneath him in a cold tone, "but only with words. You'd think that my spike being so close to your mouth would be hint enough of what I wanted." Trepidation filled the blue optics as Optronix paused, allowing the full extent of his words to sink in before continuing. "However, no punishment will come this time since you are adept at... Arousing me with your words. Next time, you will be punished for disobedience." He added firmly.

Grimacing in disgust, Orion's faceplates flushed in humilation when little droplets of pre-fluids dripped from the slit of the swollen spike and onto his faceplates.

"Now... Open your mouth." Optronix ordered, servo wrapping around his throbbing spike, guiding it to press the tip of the weeping length against the helpless mech's lips.

Blue optics widened as Orion clenched his denta shut, lips thinning into a straight line as he attempted to avoid his captor's spike, growling softly as it only helped smear the disgusting fluids across his faceplates.

Orion mustered up the courage to glare up at the prime above him. There was no way he'd put that thing i- the blue and red mech arched upwards, mouth opening in a sob when a talon tip cruelly dug into this tip of his own spike, choking when black hips surged forwards to bury the spike into the unwilling mouth of the captive.

Desperate to get free as his intake was invaded, Orion tried to jerk back, effectively trapped when his helm could only press against the wall behind him... Did he dare bite the mech?

As if reading his newest toy's processer, Optronix rumbled in warning, the little mech's optics flicking up to meet the amber of the Prime. "You bite me, I will frag your intake raw, your valve until you bleed, and then your sweet little aft until you're unconscious..." Optronix threatened. "Then start over when you wake up."

Orion shut his optics and remained as still as possible, the thick spike a heavy weight on his glossa, little dribbles of oral lubricants leaking from the corners of his mouth when the Prime gave a little thrust, causing the smaller mech to whine pitiously.

Thoughts assaulted the young data clerk. Why was this happening to him?? What had he done to deserve this?

Growing tired of his new pet's reluctance to please him, Optronix flicked a sensitive audio to get the younger mech's attention. "Suck." He ordered firmly, the dangerous glint in his optics enough to spurr the reluctant mech into action.

Orion moved his glossa briefly, carefully watching the bigger mech's faceplates for any sign of what he was feeling as he began to explore the pulsating spike with his glossa, running it along the underside before pressing it to the tip. This earned a grunt of pleasure from the mech straddling him, and Orion reluctantly repeated the action.

Another thrust had Orion gagging, servos jerking against the grip of the magnets, wanting nothing more than to push Optronix away. A second, harder thrust had about two-thirds of the throbbing spike sliding into the warmth of his mouth.

Feelings of desperation and fear had Orion struggling again, his jaw wedged open and beginning to ache as Optronix placed his servos against the wall, rocking his hips against the captive mech's mouth, steadily working more of that terrible length into the tight dampness of Orion's mouth.

Jaw aching, Orion shuttered his optics as he fought the urge to choke or bite down on the unwelcome invasion to his intake, optics watering as the tip of Optronix's spike bumped the back of his intake.

Onlining his optics again, Orion let out a mewl of fear when he found his lips pressed against purple pelvic plating, drawing a breathy laugh from the mech currently ravaging his intake.

Orion choked and bucked when black hips began to piston roughly, the ridges of the spike scraping back and forth against his glossa.

Forcing himself to relax as best he could, Orion was just getting into a rhythme when he suddenly felt something pressing against his external sensor nodes. Confusion filled him as the distraction took his focus off of the spike in his mouth.

Sudden pleasure exploded against Orion's anterior node when something vibrated against it, making him scream around the spike halfway down his intake. In turn, the Prime howled with pleasure at the constriction and vibrations Orion's desperate cries caused.

Orion moaned as his arousal rocketed, no matter how hard or desperately he fought it, lubricants beginning to gush from his valve, spike fully pressurizing and oozing pre-transfluids to smear sticky streaks against Optronix's abdomen.

Gasping, the blue and red clerk jerked forwards over Optronix's spike, choking himself before it was pulled free with a wet pop.

"You have a tight mouth my little pet. Soon you'll learn to take it all in without choking. Now, are you going to resist what comes next?" Optronix's unwelcome voice filled Orion's audios as he looked up into lustful amber optics, moaning softly in response. "Th-this is w-wrong.." Orion groaned out, his protests only causing the Autobot to laugh. "That won't stop me from fragging you through the berth."

Slumping in defeat, Orion let out a little sob that came out more like a broken mewl. "P-Please." He whispered as the little vibrating disk was pulled away from his node, clawed digits rubbing in it's stead, the blue and red mech letting out a gasp as his backstruts arched before slumping back as he watched -No _felt_ \- that massive spike press against the outer lips of his valve, rounded tip spreading them slightly.

Orion squirmed desperately at the strange sensations, his struggles only allowing the hardened length to slide deeper between his folds, drawing another distressed keen from the mech.

Optronix moaned as he slowly worked his way between the quivering, lubricated walls, staring down to watch his girth disappear little by little into the much too small valve, shuddering with pleasure at the sight of how the valve was already straining as he worked the fourth ridge inside.

Optics lubricating with the painful burn of the stretch, Orion gasped as another ridge forced its way in, rubbing against all of his nodes in the most pleasurable way, his frame warring with the mixed signals it was receiving. He knew the prime was intentionally going as slow as possible to make sure his counterpart would feel every movement.

"Stop whining." Optronix grunted as he continued pressing in between the clenching walls that seemed desperate to rid the spike from the valve, chuckling when he bumped the first seal. "You're aroused enough." The prime growled, flicking the younger mech's spike and earning a delicious whine.

Orion arched a little moaning in pleasure-pain, bucking his hips in a desperate way to keep himself from being penetrated any deeper, the jarring movements only forcing the spike in deeper.

Optronix pinned Orion's hips down firmly before he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, spike first stretching, then tearing through the first seal, enjoying the delicious cries Orion elicited at the sudden pain.

" _PLEASE_!" Orion screamed before his voice was lost to static, servos clenching and unclenching desperately as the corrupted prime laughed at him. "Stop crying. By the way you're gushing lubricants, you're aroused enough to avoid being seriously damaged. Besides, a little pain is more entertaining."

Readjusting himself, Optronix rumbled in a pleased sort of way as he slipped a digit into the straining valve beside his spike, chuckling at the way the walls clenched and squeezed it, now rather trying to draw the spike in than dispel it.

"Good boy." The prime purred softly as he prepared to break the second, deeper seal, shoving three digits into Orion's mouth as his hips snapped forwards and through the second seal, effectively muffling the red and blue mech's cries as Optronix fully seated himself in the valve.

Sobbing softly as he writhed, Orion felt despair rise up in him before he shifted, the movement causing pleasure to swell up and overtake the pain, the young librarian moaning as he felt the spike shift within him, the ridges rubbing and catching on sensor nodes.

"Hmm~. You like that pet? What about... this?" Optronix rumbled lowly as he slowly drew himself out and paused before pushing back in, repeating the gesture slowly as he watched his counterpart's reactions with sadistic glee.

Orion moaned louder now, hips tilting up into Optronix's thrusts, his own spike throbbing, desperate for any sort of stimulation as the head rubbed against black abdominal plating. "Ngh! Hmn!" He moaned and gasped with the pleasure, staring down between their bodies at the way the spike, now slick with lubricants, pushed in and out of him still, making obscene squealching noises that made the clerk shudder and whine in desperate neediness.

A chuckle broke Orion out of his dazed arousal, jerking back to the situation at hand to realize that he was moving himself on the spike, Optronix over him and making no movement whatsoever, a triumphant smirk directed down at the smaller mech.

Flushing in humiliation, Orion looked away from the bigger mech, shaking as taloned digits curled around his waist to jerk him down until his valve was pressed flush against Optronix's spike housing. He was startled when his bonds de-magnetized, freeing his servos from their previous imprisonment.

"Something tells me you're a little... hm, _eager_." Optronix murmured to his counterpart, enjoying the cry of loss that evacuated from between Orion's lips when the massive spike was pulled free of his valve, the walls squeezing and clenching as it attempted to milk only air.

Orion shook, confused. Why had Optronix stopped? Why couldn't he have that wonderful spike back in his valve? He whined needily, nearly-white optics watching as Optronix sat up to lean against the wall, spike standing tall and proud between the black thighs.

Now that it was no longer shoved inside of him, Orion was able to take a good look. It wasn't truly beautiful, but it wasn't plain either. Instead it was more... _foreboding._ It was a glossy black with a light peppering of purple biolights, a rather large purple biolight settled right over the tip and flickered faintly. Not to mention the ridges, Orion was certain that no one would have wanted to touch that spike willingly.

Orion whimpered as servos grabbed at him, pulling him into the large lap on his hands and knees, wrists magnetizing again to the wall on either side of Optronix's helm. Dazed blue optics stared into the lustful red that burned back at Orion.

Tearing his gaze away, the young mech whimpered and attempted to roll his hips towards to spike again, wanting nothing more than to have that spike back inside of him, but Optronix's servos gripped his aft, holding him in place. "If you want it... Tell me." Optronix growled, field thick with arousal before he leaned in close to lick the side of Orion's neck.

Letting out a needy sound that would've ashamed him if he had the processor power to think on it, Orion moaned as denta found the cabling of his neck, nipping hard enough to draw energon before a large glossa lapped it up. "Please." Orion gasped.

"Please what, pet?" Optronix murmured into the cabling of Orion's neck, rolling his hips so that the very tip of his spike would rub against his prisoner's anterior node, chuckling at the way Orion attempted to push down into it.

"P-Please... I-It aches.... burns... I-I need you to m-make it stop..." Orion gasped out, deciding that he can always fight this later. "P-Please, I need it." He whimpered as he felt the Prime's hard length begin rutting against his own a smaller spike, making him squirm as transfluids were smeared over his lower abdomen. "Master, _please_!"

A rumble of approval sounded, Orion able to feel the very vibrations of it in the frame below his own. "If you want it, you have to get it yourself." Optronix Prime whispered huskily in response, smirking darkly as blue optics stared dumbly at him for a moment, then down between their frames to the spike. "Come now, it's not so hard. I'll even hold it for you." The prime spoke in a sweet tone.

Orion lifted himself up onto his knees to scoot forwards, closer to the reclining mech, until trembling thighs held him directly above the large spike held in place by a taloned servo.

Biting his lower lip component, Orion took another shaky vent before he pressed down slowly, hips searching blindly for the spike. Upon finding it Orion immediately dropped his weight until he was certain he could take no more, moaning in relief.

Opening optics that he hadn't realized had closed, Orion gave a soft whine of dismay when he realized that he had only gotten three of the six ridges into his valve.

Orion trembled, unsure of what to do now, so he looked up at Optronix, blindly seeking guidance. Optronix would know what he was doing, so he could tell him how to get more of the spike into his valve.

"Keep pushing down. Valves were meant to stretch." Optronix hummed, servos moving to the blue hips, though they only rested there and made no movement to help the smaller mech.

Squirming Orion pushed down, biting his lower lip as he worked his way down to the fifth ridge before attempting to pull himself back up, convinced that it was too much, but Optronix was faster. Black servos tightenened on blue hips to slam him downward, hips snapping up to meet blue, Orion throwing his helm back and screaming static as his first overload tore through him.

It took a few kliks for Orion to realize that Optronix was laughing at him, but he was too overcome with the wonderful warmth and pleasure flooding his frame. "Let's see how many more overloads I can push you into before I get mine." The black and purple prime purred, lifting Orion up before allowing him to sink back down on his own.

Orion arched and whimpered, jerking at his trapped servos, mouth gaping open in another soundless cry as Optronix allowed gravity to forcibly impale his young counterpart upon the throbbing length.

"Pl-e-ease, _ah_!" Orion bucked and squirmed in a weak attempt to get loose before he was slammed back down over the spike, spread wide again and again as he howled, the very tip of his tormentor's spike ramming against his ceiling node, the black mech holding Orion in place as he ground against it.

Optronix could feel heat curling into a tight spring as he sought out his own overload, the little mech taking his spike seemed delirious by the time he was pushed into a second overload, oral lubricants dribbling from the corner of his mouth as his optics stared into the red of the prime, dazed.

Overload after overload was wrung from Orion's trembling frame, the ridges on the spike buried between his legs dragging back and forth over his nodes and setting them afire as he moaned and screamed, legs kicking out with his sobs. He was being overwhelmed with pleasure and pain, he wasn't certain he'd be able to take much more!

Finally, Orion felt Optronix stiffen and the ridged spike twitch once before hot, thick fluids burst from the tip, spurting against his ceiling node with enough force to make him jerk in surprise. Orion attempted to push himself up and off the spike, but powerful arms wrapped around his smaller frame, holding him still as Optronix filled Orion passed his capacity.

Orion whimpered as transfluids squeezed out from around the spike, leaking hot trails across his legs, each movement smearing it against his aft.

It felt like joors had passed in those few kliks, Orion twitching slightly as he was held tightly against the broad chassis, soft mewls and squeaks filling the silence as Optronix rolled his hips up into him again, spike stirring the transfluids filling his valve as it was pushed deeper inside.

Orion was losing consciousness by the time he felt Optronix move, rolling onto his backstruts with Orion laid out over the bigger mech, spike still wedged deeply between his thighs.

"Recharge well, little mech."


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further humiliation Orion suffers at the servos of his counterpart... And finds himself liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm taking so long. I got everything taken away from me by my parents 'until i move out' so I can only do the best I can for now. :( Sorry. And for the requester of this story, thank you for your patience. Sorry you have to wait at all... And also, if you don't like the idea of Optimus 'sharing' his pet, let me know and I'll make sure to fix/stop it. XD And if you don't mind it, let me know little things that would interest you for future chapters?

"Now... Where's my little spike sleeve hiding?"

 

Trembling as feelings of trepidation washed over him, Orion peeked out from where he had taken shelter beneath the berth, tensing in his hiding place when Optronix's pedes stopped nearby. No matter where he hid, the Prime always found him sooner or later, and Orion was running out of places to hide... As for his master, Optronix seemed to quite enjoy hunting down his little pet, since it made things all the sweeter.

 

Listening to the heavy pedesteps of the bigger bot, Orion waited for the moment when he would be discovered, when that clawed servo would grab a hold of him to drag him from his hiding place... It never took very long, though Orion found that he didn't mind as much anymore. Though there was no way he could place an exact time on how long he had spent locked in the prime's rooms, Orion knew that it had been a long time. Longer than he would've wished. He had only the departure and return of his master to help guage how much time had passed, and even that was difficult.

 

Optronix tended to frag-rape Orion every morning before he left, then tended to use the little mech for whatever his desires were before recharging, Orion remaining wherever he was discarded... But this time the little red and blue mech thought that it was much too soon for Optronix to have returned to his rooms.

 

"Mm. You are never very creative for a clever little mech." Optronix's voice rumbled through the room, sending a thrill to Orion's very core. He feared the massive Autobot, although not as much as he had in the beginning. The ex-data clerk had realized that he was becoming accustomed to his predicament, and he spent far less time fighting or searching for escape than he had in those first orns. "Perhaps," Optronix continued, pedes coming to a stop before the berth, "that is because you enjoy being found.~"

 

Orion let out a startled cry when a strong grip closed about his heel joint and wrenched him from where he cowered beneath the berth, the small mech denting the back of his helm against the underside of the berth.

 

Suddenly back out in the open, Orion stared up at Optronix, frame shaking so hard his plating rattled. "S-s-s-..." The smaller mech was unable to find his words as the prime held a digit up to his lips, ordering silence as his terrifying red optics took in the trembling mech laid out at his pedes. 

 

"Mm... Don't you look good like that?" Optronix asked, an underlying purr to his voice while his faceplates were a mask of smug satisfaction, frame heating slightly at the half-startled, half-frightened expression on his toy's faceplates.

 

Shaking his helm and making a small, chiding sound with his glossa, Optronix straightened back up to his full height, towering over the red and blue mech. "I must say." The black and purple mech smirked, glancing around the mostly bare room. "You're running out of places to hide my little slut." 

 

"I-I don't-" Orion's denial was cut off by the look the larger mech gave to him, the smaller mech's mouth snapping shut with ingrained obedience. 

 

Unsure of what to expect as the silence stretched on, Orion contemplated spreading his legs for his master and just getting it over with when the prime crouched before him, but was grateful he hadn't as Optronix's digits took a firm hold on his faceplates.

 

Orion remained obediently still, attempting to ignore the sensation of his neck cables straining, the young mech giving Optronix a desperate look as he fought the instinctual desire to pull away. Fighting made things so much more painful.

 

"It has come to my attention," Optronix's deep bassitone filled the room as his amber-coloured optics melted holes through the smaller mech. "That I haven't been a good... Host."

 

The urge to snort was strong, but Orion bit his glossa and waited to see exactly where this strange conversation was going. Because Optronix's tone was neutral, void of any clue as to what he was planning, Orion couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

 

Chuckling at the puzzled expression on the cute faceplates, Optronix finally released his grip on Orion's faceplates, allowing the Iaconian to relax. "I believe that I should've introduced you to others, given you a tour of my base." The black and purple mech stated, amusement leaking into his tone now. "After all, so many of my bots are curious about the little thing I brought back such a short while ago."

 

Orion eyed the bigger mech, armour drawing in tight to his frame in an a defensive way as Optronix unsubspaced a black collar. "What's that for?" Orion asked, a small quiver in his voice as he stared at the object clutched in the taloned fist. "This, my little pet, is so I can control you."

 

Baby blue optics flickered up to meet amber, Orion frowning a little... He would never admit to it being a pout! "Control me?" The smaller mech asked, frowning in confusion. "But I've been so-" Orion let out a frightened squeak when Optronix reached for him, a snarl emitting from the black chassis when he tried to pull away.

 

"Please!" Orion whimpered when he was shoved onto his backstrut, the massive prime climbing over top of him to straddle his chassis, knees keeping his arms in place, rendering Orion helpless.

 

Desperate now, the smaller mech thrashed desperately as he spewed out apologies and whimpered pleas, Optronix ignoring both as he snapped the collar into place. "I-I'm sorry! I've been g-good, Master, please!" Orion pleaded, shaking beneath Optronix's heavier weight, the black thighs blocking both lateral vents. "I don't n-need it!"

 

Orion let out a startled cry that was quickly silenced by Optronix's mouth descending to meet his own, the Iaconian stilling submissively beneath the onslaught. 

 

"Mmm." Optronix hummed as he pulled away from the kiss, glossa slipping from between scarred lips to swipe over those perfect lips again, collecting the energon welling up from shallow grooves left by the prime's denta. "You're so attractive when you panic." 

 

Tempted to shut his optics to block out the obvious arousal in those amber optics that haunted every recharge cycle, Orion kept as still as possible, his distress increasing when the prime's cooling fans thrummed to life.

 

Orion didn't even have time for relief when his master stood upright, his attempt to slide away drawing him up short with a yank at his collar. Confused, the small mech's optics wandered down to take in the chain that was attached to his collar, leading to Optronix's left servo... A leash? Humiliation caused Orion's faceplates to flush as he looked up at his master. "Wh-what?"

 

Rumbling in amusement, Optronix tugged on the leash again, pulling Orion back onto his servos and knees from his previous kneeling position. "I have decided to bring you with me today." The prime explained. "Of course, you will still require to fulfill my needs as required." 

 

Frowning Orion opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. "However, if you behave I may allow you outside for a short time." Blue optics widened and Orion's mouth snapped shut at that statement, feeling a flicker of hope pass through him. He hadn't seen outside in... However long Optronix had possessed him!

 

Realizing that Optronix was waiting for a response, Orion quickly stumbled over himself to reply. "Yes master." The smaller red and blue mech responded as reverently as he could, a little more sure of himself now, though he grimaced at the mocking pat he received.

 

"Good mech." Optronix purred, giving a sharp tug on the chain, jerking Orion up to his pedes. "Follow me, and behave. Otherwise I'll have to punish you, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" The prime smirked, smacking that pert little aft.

 

Yelping at the sudden slap, Orion flushed and shook his helm rapidly. "No master." He said aloud, prodded by another tug on the chain. He had experienced Optronix's brand of "discipline" and had no desire to do so again.

 

Optronix, satisfied with his pet's response and demeanor, led the way to the door that led from his quarters into the halls of the Autobot base, hesitating. "On second thought," the prime purred, turning to face his toy, motioning to the ground. "I want you on your knees. Crawling."

 

Hesitating briefly, Orion stiffly lowered himself to his knees, keeping his optics on his master for any sign of a punishment for some unnoticed slight on his part... Nothing came, and Optronix only led the way out into the hall, the red and blue mech following when the chain became a little too taut, doing his best to try and keep up.

 

By the time the reached a massive set of doors, Orion was thoroughly humiliated. Optronix had never replaced his panel after that first rape, so he was fully exposed through the entirety of their 'walk' through the halls, passing several mechs that made no attempt to keep their comments and leering to themselves.

 

Orion looked up at his master as the doors slid open. Hopefully no one else would be around to witness his humilia-... those hopes were quickly dashed when the door slid completely open, revealing a room full of monitors and half a dozen mecha.

 

Looking down at his berth toy, Optronix felt a smirk curl on his lip plates as he took in the expression on those adorable faceplates, the little whine Orion gave nothing short of arousing. "Come." Optronix ordered, jerking lightly at the chain, not bothering to conceal his own amusement at Orion's predicament.

 

Crawling reluctantly in his master's wake, Orion could feel the stares of the room's other occupants as he passed them by, keeping his optics on the floor in a feeble attempt to pretend they were not there. Hopefully Optronix was as possessive as he seemed, and not prone to... Sharing.

 

Orion couldn't hide the relief he felt when they finally reached a large throne, the smaller mech watching as Optronix Prime sat down, waiting for a signal. When there was none, he carefully moved to sit at his master's pedes, glad to no longer be so exposed.

 

Sitting obediently at his master's pedes, Orion even went so far as to lean against them, not at all aware of the two mechs lurking in the shadows of his master's throne. Both mechs were the personal body guards of Optronix Prime, their glossy black armour allowing them to blend into the throne's shadow, red visors dimmed to a black-red.

 

Orion's proximity sensors suddenly alerted him to a mech approaching from directly behind him, the red and blue mech jerking around to look, whimpering. The black mech was already close to him, visor lighting a little more now that he was in the light, obviously studying the slim frame of the sitting mech.

 

Tensing with the closer the strange mech got, Orion looked desperately to his master, seeking protection. Master was the only one that could keep him safe. Frightened blue optics turned onto the mech again, noting that he was of average size, red visor concealing his gaze, and Orion could do nothing but shrink away from him.

 

"Gotcha self a new playthin' huh?" The mech's voice was smooth and cool with very little emotion in the tone as he crouched in front of Orion, the frightened mech pressing back against the reclining Prime's legs, spark pulsating fearfully in his chassis as he tried to avoid the visored gaze. Orion trembled a little as he gripped at the black plating of his master, field drawing in tight to his frame.

 

Optronix seemed to not like the way the smaller mech grabbed at his legs, giving a harsh tug to the chain wrapped around his servo, gagging the smaller mech.

 

 

"M-Master?" Orion stammered, not tearing his optics away from the prowling black mech crouching much to close for his comfort, recognizing him as the greater danger.

 

"Mm. Got a li'l accent, posh like." The black mech snorted, lips curling up in a leer as he studied the trembling Orion's frame, the intensity of his gaze causing the young mech to feel as if he were completely exposed and helpless to the strange mech, the bodyguard smirking at the shudder that rattled the young mech's frame. "He's a li'l Iaconian, ain't he?" The visored mech laughed, coming to a conclusion. "Where the slag ya get yer servos on a pretty li'l thing? This late in the war, with absolutely nothin' left o' Iacon?" He asked, turning his hidden gaze up onto his leader's faceplates as he straightened up.

 

Orion relaxed a little now that the freaky mech was no longer intent on studying him as if he were something to purchase, flinching in surprise as a taloned servo carressed his helm, the gesture rough but still so welcome.

 

Optronix shrugged a little as he looked down at his pet's relaxed frame. "It seems that he found me. Though he wasn't at all pleased with it at first, weren't you my little berth warmer?" The Prime demanded pulling on the chain until Orion's backstrut was arched and he was forced to look at the Prime. "But you enjoy it now, don't you? Being fragged into oblivion, being forced to overload over and over again until your filthy and strutless?"

 

Orion sputtered out an affirmative, faceplates heating with shame as he attempted to keep himself from relaxing and subsequently choking himself from the way the collar was consricting his intake. A desperate light filled his optics as he silently pleaded with Optronix to loosen the cruel grip, drawing a lyrical laugh from the visored mech.

 

"Mm. Reluctant, but knows better to obey." The prime's bodyguard hummed in thought, studying Orion again, the little mech unable to cringe away to hide how exposed he was, blue optics shutting tightly as he attempted to endure the examination of his frame.

 

Orion's optics shot open and he let out a little startled sound at the feeling of servos suddenly carressing his sides, looking up at his master, hoping for protection. He attempted to squirm away from the black servos mapping out his frame, Optronix just looking down on him with a smirk tinting his lips as he ignored his counterpart's discomfort.

 

When skillful digits began to trace his headlights and dip into seams, Orion swallowed hard and attempted to endure the prodding of the strange mech, letting out the occasional whimper as he tried to ignore the warmth those digits were bringing him.

 

"Enough Jazz." The sudden order had the black mech backing off from the collared mech, Optronix releasing the cruel hold he had on the chain to allow Orion freedom to relax and draw his legs in close to his frame, chuckling at the way those wide blue optics stared up at him.

 

Orion tried to forget the feeling of those digits running over his plating, warily watching the mech, now designated Jazz, vanish back into the shadows behind the throne like a wraith.

 

"You seem to enjoy the touch of any mech, pet." Optronix whispered, drawing Orion's attention back onto the bigger mech, the Iaconian still keeping an optic on Jazz's movements in the shadows before he realized that the other mechs in the room were all watching him with lustful optics. "Perhaps one day," Optronix continued, "you may show my mechs what a slut you are for any bot with a spike and the ball bearings of a true mech." He added, an involuntary shudder wracking Orion's frame.

 

"Now... Stay where you are until I find further need of you." Optronix added, motioning for a Praxian mech to come forwards, the black and white mech's faceplates disturbingly devoid of emotion as he begin to give the Autobot leader his report. 

 

Orion didn't miss the way those optics occassionally met his own, the Praxian glancing down at the little pet residing at his lord's pedes, lust flickering briefly in the crimson optics while Orion shuddered again... Despite himself, he felt a thrill at the thought of pleasing others for the enjoyment of his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to REwrite this chapter because the first version was on my laptop, which was taken away. :(


	3. The Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion is beginning to enjoy his time as Prime's pet, the attention and sexual gratification becoming an addiction, the need to please his master a craving. It never felt so good to please someone before, to just lie still and take the delicious pain, or be the sole attentions of someone's kinkiest desires. He was no longer complaining. This was how things should be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, this is the final chapter of this series, although I may add a couple more to it in the future *shrugs* we'll see.
> 
> ~Courtesy of Dr. Z (Zeke, #mistake)

**Chapter 3: The Bodyguards**

Orion was beginning to enjoy his time as Optronix Prime's pet, the attention and sexual gratification becoming similar to an addiction, the need to please his master a craving. It never felt so good to submit so fully to someone before, to just lie back and take the delicious pain, pleasure, to be the sole attention of someone's desires... He could no longer complain. This was how things should be.

  
  


"Hurry up." Optronix growled lowly, jerking at the lead to pull Orion closer, the mech snapping out of his thoughts with mumbled apologies. His lord was angry at something... Something other than him, and Orion would like to keep it that way.

  
  


Orion had been abruptly onlined only a few kliks before when Optronix had gotten up, EM field pulsing with rage and aggression. Orion's first instinct had been to escape beneath the berth, but the mech had refrained from doing so and possibly drawing his master's aggression onto himself. Orion had waited patiently until Optronix had clipped the lead to his collar, now ever present, and led him from their room.

  
  


Keeping up as well as he could, the smaller mech was careful to not tread on the back of his master's pedes. Such foolishness would warrant a punishment, but worse... He would disappoint master!

  
  


"Master, would you like me to-"

 

"Silence."

 

Orion snapped his mouth shut with a soft 'yes master' as they entered into the throne room. There was more mechs than the little red and black mech could remember ever seeing. 

  
  


"My Lord!" A burgundy mech with wine-coloured optics stepped forwards and saluted. He was heavily armoured and sported scars over both faceplates and frame, a true warrior.

  
  


"Ironhide, for what purpose have I been summoned?" Optronix Prime's engine rumbled, signalling that he was obviously displeased with Ironhide's comm. At least Orion knew why they had come so early in the cycle. 

  
  


"I apologize, my Lord, but the Decepticons are moving again." The bulky mech, Ironhide, responded. "Normally I would deal with them myself, Lord."

  
  


Optronix's faceplates hardened from behind his mask, but Orion knew his master well enough that he knew the black and red mech was displeased. "But?" The prime hissed out, dropping Orion's leash to step closer to his warrior.

  
  


Understanding the unspoken order, Orion knelt at the prime's side and focused his optics on his knees. He was not needed, so he was required to stay still and be as quiet as he could be. 

  
  


"But Megatron is leading them. They attacked our secondary base and Drift is not responding to my comms." Ironhide explained, the only sign of his nervousness at the prime's closeness being how tense his frame was.

  
  


Optronix ceased his advance, and the room went as silent as a prime's tomb. "Again, Drift is a fool. Ironhide, gather my troops." The prime ordered, glancing down at Orion, smirking at how obedient his toy had become.

  
  


So wrapped up in his thoughts as mecha rushed around him and shouted orders, Orion was startled by the sudden caress of a servo over his helm. He relaxed, however, once he recognized the black and red plating at his side, optics shutting as his engine gave a soft purr.

  
  


"Orion, you will have to stay here." Optronix hummed out, running his servo over the blue helm to grasp one of the smaller mech's audios, using it to force the blue and red mech to look up at him. "Will you behave?"

  
  


Orion nodded quickly, whimpering when his master's servo turned cruel and twisted. "Yes master!" He quickly rectified his blunder, the prime soothing away the initial flash of pain.

  
  


"Ricochet. You and your brother will remain here with my toy." Amber optics focused on the black, red and gold twin. "You will see to his needs until I return." The prime added, giving Orion's audio a flick.

  
  


"My Lord." Ricochet responded with a rasp, blood-red visor focusing on Orion, the docile mech flinching at the hate in the gaze.

  
  


Optronix chuckled at both responses, turning away to take an axe from Ironhide. "No lasting damage, Ricochet. Make sure your brother understands that." The massive mech ordered firmly before he turned away and left the room, the rest of the autobots falling in behind him.

  
  


"Do we get to play with it?" A voice asked from the shadows of the throne.

  
  


"Didn't say we couldn't." Ricochet rumbled in response as he strode towards the still kneeling mech, grasping both of his antennae and forcing the slightly larger mech to look up at him.

  
  


Orion trembled. He didn't like the touch, but he would do what his master wished of him, and he had been ordered to behave.

  
  


"Does he satisfy you?" A second, glossy black mech slunk out from behind the throne, movements similar to a feline's. 

  
  


"He's nice enough to look at." Ricochet responded gruffly, releasing Orion's antennae and allowing him to avert his gaze. "A little too meek."

  
  


A second figure slunk from the darkness, movements graceful and fluid like that of a predator, the visor a perfect shade of vermillion as the glossy black mech made his way over to Orion, faceplates nearly touching with how close he came.

 

Orion’s vents hitched as a silver glossa slid from between perfect looking lips, the red and blue mech making a sound of interest as the glossa slid over his lips in a seductive way.

 

“Jazz.” The larger of the twins purred out the word, the newcomer shuddering in arousal as he cast a little look over his shoulder, arching his backstrut hotly, Ricochet’s engines giving a sharp rev of excitement.

 

Wide blue optics watched the two, Orion feeling interest spark in him as Jazz’s glossa slid over his own lips, the smaller mech obviously trying to seduce his twin. The bodyguard looked so tantalizing that the lithe slave wanted nothing more than to lie back and spread his legs.

 

Ricochet was behind Jazz now, arms sliding over glossy plating as they wrapped around the smaller mech, Jazz’s visor darkening a shade as his older brother leaned in to lick his audio. “I want to see you with him.” That voice rasped, the younger shuddering in arousal.

 

Orion stilled when Ricochet’s visor focused on him suddenly, unsure of what to make of that dangerous gaze, though the red and blue mech could clearly sense the jealousy in the bodyguards’ EM fields. Of what, he wasn’t certain.

 

“On your back.”

 

There was no mistaking Ricochet’s hiss as anything but an order, Orion quickly lowering himself onto his backstrut, unable to deny the more dominating mecha. 

 

Jazz laughed, the sound smooth like the finest engex, the visored helm tilting when Orion spread his legs. “I think he misinterprets.” The black mech grinned, Ricochet rumbling in displeasure, arms crossed over his chassis. “Open your spike panel.” He ordered.

 

Surprised at the order, Orion looked up at Ricochet, confusion written in every part of his faceplates. Open his spike panel? Optronix rarely ordered for that!! What right did these- the slave cried out when he pain suddenly flashed through his faceplates, turning wide optics onto Ricochet.

 

It had been so long since the last time Optronix had seen reason to hit him!

 

Jazz looked less than pleased. “Optronix won’t be happy if you damage him.” He stated in a calm tone, not at all bothered by the venomous glare that his brother directed his way. “Open up, little mech.~” Jazz whispered seductively, crawling over Orion’s frame to settle himself right above the taller mech’s spike panel, grinding down on it.

 

Vents hitching as tendrils of pleasure curled through his lines, Orion whimpered a little in enjoyment, servos clenching at his sides as he attempted not to touch. He hadn’t been ordered to.

 

A soft  _ click _ sounded as Orion’s panel snapped back, the sound followed by two others as Jazz slid back onto his thighs to allow his spike to pressurize. 

 

Blue optics flickered down to Ricochet’s lower regions, searching for the open spike panel. Instead, Orion was greeted with the sight of ugly weld scars crisscrossing over the bodyguard’s spike housing, the same could be said of Jazz when the archivist looked to the smaller mech.

 

“Ugly isn’t it?” Jazz’s voice was a low whisper, visor hiding any emotion his optics might’ve had as his clawed servos slid over quivering thighs to wrap around the half-pressurized spike, Orion making a small sound of pleasure. “Once, we were Optronix’s favourites.”

 

Ricochet’s engine rumbled lowly in displeasure, obviously not wanting their tale to be told, but his twin shushed him, digits skillfully kneading Orion’s spike towards full pressurization.

 

“You see, when Optronix tires of his toys, he abandons them.” Jazz continued in that soft, perfect voice, black helm leaning down to place a kiss to the tip of Orion’s throbbing spike, the taller mech whimpering with the wonderful sensation that emmitted. “But we still had value, and were always loyal.”

 

The black, red and yellow twin was moving, but Orion was too focused on Jazz to care.

 

A smile curved a path onto gray lips, Jazz’s glossa leaving a wet trail over the red spike-tip, digits never ceasing their fondling of the sensitive organ. “So you have to make sure you don’t lose your value, little mech.” The bodyguard purred, the gentle touches suddenly becoming cruel, grip tightening to deliver a sharp twist to the spike.

 

Orion wailed, arching upwards with the flare of pain that burned like hot coals in his lower half, vents trying to suck cold air in as he let out a pitiful sob, Jazz chuckling as he shifted above Orion’s waist, positioning the tip of the throbbing spike for his dripping valve.

 

“Else all you’ll be good for is taking nightly trips from berth to berth.” Jazz continued on as if nothing had happened, sinking down onto the thick spike with a moan, his own cooling fans roaring in the mostly-silent room. “And I would  _ love _ to show you how much I hate you.”

 

Groaning as the bodyguard’s valve swallowed up his spike, Orion shook with the urge to thrust up into Jazz, that neglected part of his frame aching for friction, but the larger mech was certain that he could detect a sense of  _ jealousy _ in Jazz’s words…

 

Were the twins jealous that he had taken Optronix’s attentions from them onto himself? Possibly. But it was with good reason! Optronix was Orion’s master now, and the red and blue mech was certain that anyone would be jealous if they’d graced the prime’s berth once before.

 

Orion grunted softly as Jazz rolled his hips, Ricochet’s pedes slamming on either side of his helm, causing the slave to jerk and look up at the bigger Polyhexian in surprise.

 

“Get me off and do it well enough, I might not tell Prime you were trying to escape.” Ricochet hissed, lowering himself to a kneel over Orion’s faceplates, the meek mech immediately understanding the unspoken demand, glossa laving over that pulsing anterior node.

 

At the sounds of Ricochet’s vents hitching, Orion felt proud of himself. He had learned so well since Master had first brought him here! He could please any mech, so long as Optronix wished him to.

 

Ricochet hissed in pleasure when Orion’s glossa slid between valve lips, the larger twin rocking into it,grinding his valve against the mech’s faceplates, smearing lubricants over Orion’s nose and lower faceplates. The mech made no complaint, pleasing Ricochet, whose claws wound around sensitive audios.

 

“Enjoying yourself up there?” Jazz purred, lifting himself up before slowly dropping his weight again, Orion whimpering and bucking upwards to meet him, the glossy black mech gasping with pleasure. “His spike is so similar to Prime’s!” 

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Ricochet had to agree. Even the pattern was similar. “Think he’s got that knot?” Ricochet questioned hungrily, Jazz pouting. “No. Optronix got that in the pits. This freak’s never even watched in one!”

 

Orion whimpered, not liking that Jazz was sitting still, spike pulsing idly in the wet orifice, making Ricochet growl and wrench his audios roughly. “Shut up!”

 

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Orion lapped at the smaller mech’s valve and node, trying his best to get Ricochet off so he could focus on Jazz next. The smallest of the three was moving now, but not much.

 

The rough grind of Ricochet against his olfactory sensor and face was uncomfortable, but the prime’s slave knew better than to complain about something, so he continued to suck and lick whatever he could reach. Denta were kept as far away from the sensitive area, well aware of the punishment that could come with that.

 

Even if he meant to pleasure, Optronix always took it as if Orion was trying to bite, and the consequences had been severe.

 

Orion only tried once.

 

Ricochet groaned as he rocked back and forth over the larger mech’s faceplates, smearing lubricants over the mech attempting to please him, fans whirring. His brother was whimpering and gasping as he rode Orion’s spike, visor dimmed with pleasure.

 

“I knew my look alike would be too much for you to resist.”

 

The dark voice had all three mech’s freeze, red visors brightening while a set of blue optics widened. They all looked up.

 

Optronix stood in the doorway, red optics darkened with lust as he took in the sight before him, both of his castrated body guards attempting to take their pleasure from a mech that looked like him. Amusing. They never did get over the fact his attentions had gone elsewhere, did they?

 

“I apologize, my lord,” Jazz gasped out, quivering from where he remained impaled over Orion’s spike, trying his best not to move. “But-”

 

“Are you attempting to tell me that you don’t miss my attentions, Jazz?” Optronix demanded in a cold voice, the bodyguard looking horrified. “No, my Lord!”

 

Orion remained still where he lay, Ricochet’s digits curled around his audios in a punishing grip. 

 

“I want the two of you against the wall. Now.”

 

At Optronix’s order, both Jazz and Ricochet scrambled to their pedes, all but stumbling over each other to reach the wall, servos splaying against it as they leaned forwards.

 

It was clear such an order wasn’t new to them.

 

Orion vented heavily, overload so near, but so far as well. He relaxed when his master crouched at his helm, roughly caressing the blue metal. 

 

“Your filthy.” The prime rumbled in amusement, denta flashing as he grinned down at the shaking mech. “You stay here like a good pet. Master will take care of you in a joor or two.” The autobot added, pushing himself upright before moving over to the two waiting bodyguards.

 

Ricochet was tense, claws digging into the wall as he tried to keep as still as possible, Jazz all but shaking with anticipation, pink lubricants trickling down the insides of black thighs.

 

Orion watched as Optronix moved over to them, kicking Jazz’s legs further apart, the red and blue mech only to hear the rumble of his lord’s voice, but no context.

 

His master was going to frag them.

 

Orion tensed up as the larger mech stood behind Jazz, a sudden movement of his hips, followed by the mech’s cry of pleasure had Orion shaking.

 

The knowing little smirk Ricochet cast him only increased the feeling.

 

Jealousy.

 

Had Optronix truly begun to lose interest in him? Was he going to take the nightly trips the two visored mechs had taunted him about?

 

Orion lay still as he watched his master take his pleasure from the small Polyhexian’s, listening to the sounds of pleasure.

 

Even if Optronix didn’t want him anymore, Orion would find ways to keep the mech interested in him. It was the right thing for a pet to do after all.


End file.
